Tu compañera
by CyllanSDT
Summary: Solo tienen que saber: es un Oneshot de la pareja RT ¿qué más necesitan saber? para lo demás sólo entren y lean. En lo posible agradecería que dejaran su opinión, sea cual sea.... Como verán es un summary poco ortodoxo U


Tu compañera

- ¡CRACK!-

Se escuchó claramente el sonido del aire chocando. A continuación, la fina neblina que cubría el suelo pedregoso y frío se disipó en la zona donde la figura había hecho su aparición.

A su alrededor los árboles se imponían como gigantes oscuros y macizos cuyas copas tapaban casi por completo la noche, completamente estrellada. Era una visión hermosa ese cielo, en la ciudad no era posible apreciar esa delicada telaraña de luces, como manchas de pintura en el lienzo de la noche.

Pero eso no era algo que llamara la atención del extraño. Sin siquiera echar un vistazo al bosque que crecía a su alrededor, a los sonidos que emanaban de él, se encaminó a la pequeña y destartalada cabaña que tenía en frente. Estaba completamente a oscuras e incluso antes de llegar a la entrada pudo percibir el típico olor a tierra húmeda y moho tan característico de una casa que no se encontraba habitada.

El rechinar de la madera al abrir la puerta le dio la bienvenida. Inmediatamente y sin haber hecho nada, un candelabro de aceite se encendió dejando a la vista una pequeña habitación. La invadían el polvo y las telarañas y apenas estaba ocupada por una cama con armazón de hierro, carente de colchón (A su entender no era necesario), un pequeño modular, una mesa de madera y dos sillitas desvencijadas.

Se sacó la gastada gabardina y la apoyó en el respaldo del asiento más próximo. Ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado y comprendió que iba a perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro. Apenas había podido probar bocado antes de su partida, sabía que se había retrasado demasiado y era su culpa. No había querido dejar ese lugar donde se sentía tan cómodo, tan…..aceptado.

"_O al menos aparentan hacerlo" _pensó con algo de escepticismo, pero se corrigió rápidamente al saber que se estaba mintiendo. Ellos le querían y se preocupaban por él; y él se los agradecía, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a su soledad, a que lo señalaran, a que se alejaran; que muchas veces le resultaba difícil aceptar que alguien tuviese un gesto amable con él.

"_Y aún así, no puedo dejar que se acerquen tanto. Soy un monstruo y eso no puede arreglarse"_ Se contestó. Una y otra vez se había dicho a si mismo que no debía dejar que las cosas llegaran a un nivel más personal. Con él sólo había sufrimiento, exilio, marginación, dolor. Ninguno de ellos se merecía eso y ya había aprendido a prescindir de la misericordia ajena.

- ¿Cuántas veces más van a ser necesarias para que entiendas que no es lástima lo que te tenemos, Remus?- le había reprendido la Sra. Weasley durante una de las interminables noches en Gimmauld Place, poco después de que Sirius los hubiera dejado- Somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por vos, así como vos lo hacés por nosotros. Es normal. Harry te adora y ahora que….- guardó silencio, buscando las palabras exactas para no lastimarlo- ahora que él ya no está….bueno, el niño te necesita mucho- concluyó.

- Creeme que entiendo lo que querés decir Molly, pero yo no soy como Sirius. Con sus problemas y todo, él era mucho más capaz para criarlo que yo.

- ¡Oh, excusas excusas! - carraspeó la Sra. Weasley en voz baja mientras refregaba los platos de la cena- Sabés perfectamente que no es así. Siempre fuiste una persona muy responsable y comparado con Sirius…..- Bufó sonoramente y el hombre no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al oírla. Siempre habían tenido ciertos roces con su amigo por su actitud precipitada e infantil.

- Más allá de la responsabilidad- retomó él la charla- Hay que tener en cuenta que yo no podría mantenerlo. A pesar de los problemas que tuviese Sirius, él tenía un lugar, su dinero y no olvidemos que yo sería más un peligro para Harry que otra cosa.

La mujer se enderezó del fregadero, se giró hacia él y lo apuntó con un cucharón de madera, chorreante de espuma.

- Ah no, estás haciéndolo otra vez. Remus Lupin. Ya conozco de sobra esa frasecita tuya y sabés bien perfectamente lo que pienso sobre ello- Sus ojos refulgían, como cada vez que él desviaba la conversación hacia ese punto en particular.

- Lo se, pero por más repetitivo que parezca es la verdad y a la verdad no se la puede eludir- dijo, convencido de que estaba ganando la discusión.

La señora Weasley lo observó por unos instantes evaluándolo; con un profundo suspiro de cansancio volvió a su tarea.

- Ay, hijo. Sos la persona más inteligente y sensata que he conocido en mi vida (y he conocido a muchas) pero a veces podés llegar a ser tan ciego (y necio ¬¬U)- Tomó un repasador que había cerca y se secó las manos- Tenés razón. A la verdad no se la puede esquivar, pero hace rato que tendrías que haber entendido que lo mismo pasa con el amor.- Y sin dejarle tiempo a que le respondiera, abandonó la cocina dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos.

Sabía que no estaba hablando de Harry.

Una sacudida en su interior le hizo volver al presente. Se aproximó al modular tambaleándose y sacó una botella de su interior. Al abrirla vio como el humo emanaba de su pico y pudo anticipar el desagradable sabor amargo del líquido que contenía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y tomó un trago considerable. Dejó que el líquido oscuro y espeso le recorriera la garganta y se asentara en su estómago. Era muy amargo y caliente pero sabía que era necesario beberlo; si no, por la mañana estaría sufriendo más por sus rasguños y mordidas que por un mal sabor de boca. Luego de beberlo, guardó la botella en su lugar y volvió a la silla para dejar su reloj en el saco. Al meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos sintió un pequeño bulto. Lo sacó con cuidado y a la luz pudo notar que se trataba de una pequeña barra de chocolate. Tenía una notita pegada.

"_Para sacarte el sabor amargo de la boca" _

Una sonrisa sincera y dulce surcó sus labios al reconocer la letra rápida y descuidada. Los sucesos de hace unos minutos se agolparon en su mente.

La cocina se veía iluminada y cálida, pero lo que la hacía más viva aún eran las risas y comentarios que de ella emanaban. Con mucho, esa parte de la mansión era la preferida por todos, y para Remus Lupin no era la excepción. Sentado en una pequeña banqueta, un poco más alejado de los demás, festejaba y reía las bromas que los gemelos mostraban a los presentes. Incluso en tiempos de guerra y continuo peligro, se las arreglaban para dibujar una sonrisa en los rostros de los demás, olvidando por un momento la tristeza y desesperación, el futuro incierto y oscuro. Claro está, el agregado de una Sra. Weasley bastante ofuscada y molesta era la frutilla del postre.

Una sacudida en su estómago y el temblor repentino de sus extremidades hizo que se percatara del tiempo. Según su reloj pulsera eran las 19:00 Hs, era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo cuando uno se entretenía. Sin hacer ruido y lo más disimuladamente posible dejó la cocina y la alegría que había en ella para adentrarse en el frío del vestíbulo. No quería irse de ahí, pero ya se había retrasado y eso era algo imperdonable. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, tomó su abrigo del perchero y se lo colocó. Ya estaba girando el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió que una pequeña mano lo sujetaba del brazo y lo hacía girarse. Incluso con los ojos cerrados hubiera adivinado quién era, por el aroma a vainilla y menta que desprendía.

Tonks, con su cabello corto y de un azul eléctrico, lo observaba con una mueca de molestia. A duras penas pudo contener una sonrisa que intentó escapar de sus labios, le encantaba verla hacer esos gestos. Eran tan…..de Tonks. La forma graciosa en que fruncía su pequeña nariz cuando la llamaban por su nombre, cómo enarcaba sus finas cejas cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo o el resoplido casi nasal que dejaba escapar cuando las reuniones de la Orden se extendían hasta el hartazgo. Estaba seguro de conocer todos y cada uno de sus gestos y le agradaba saber que incluso muchos de ellos habían sido creados exclusivamente para él.

La observó en silencio por algunos segundos "A ver con qué me sale esta vez" se dijo.

- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó simplemente. Su voz era de reproche fingido.

- ¿Si ya me voy? Tendría que haberme ido hace más de dos horas.

- ¿¡Dos horas? Pero si todavía es de día. Estamos en pleno verano Rems (Desde que se habían visto por primera vez, ella no había tardado ni un día en llamarlo por su nombre e incluso abreviarlo. Ella era así)

- No es excusa. Incluso antes desaparecía dos días antes de la luna llena- intentó defenderse.

-Feh- fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta- Es una exageración. Está bien que quieras ser precavido pero esto es el colmo. ¿Desaparecías con DIAS de anticipación?- Ya estaba exasperada.

- Es lo mejor- insistió él.

-¿¡Lo mejor? Yo te voy a decir lo que es mejor Lupin. Estar en esa cocina ahora, sentado junto a la gente que te quiere y riéndote de la vida. Claro, un mullido sofá junto al fuego y una buena taza de chocolate caliente también estaría perfecto- concluyó mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía.

De manera inconsciente, el licántropo esbozó una gran sonrisa ante la idea. Lo conocía tan bien, llegaba a causarle miedo a veces. Y lo más sorprendente fue saber que incluso ella disfrutaba de esos momentos de intimidad y calma. No con tanta frecuencia como la de él, pero era algo que compartían. Esas interminables tardes en la mansión, le resultaban de las mejores en toda su vida y las atesoraba como oro. El ruido de tela rozando con tela le llamó la atención. Se volvió para ver que la joven tomaba una chaqueta larga de un verde lima (obviamente de ella) del perchero.

- ¿A dónde vas? Si se puede saber- la interrogó.

- ¿A dónde más? Me voy con vos.

- ¿Qué?- el hombre dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio _"¿Cómo fue que no me la vi venir?" _Se regañó mentalmente. _"No tendría que haber venido para acá sabiendo que ella iba a estar"_ Se había dicho durante toda la tarde, mientras luchaba contra el deseo de mirarla y evitaba a toda costa quedar solos en la misma habitación por más tiempo del necesario. _"Claro que, la razón por la que me quedé fue ella"_ reconoció finalmente.

Tonks ya estaba esperándolo junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada insistente- ¿Y? ¿Nos vamos?

-Nymphadora, ya hablamos de esto- su tono era un mezcla de cansancio e impaciencia. Hablar con ella era como intentar hablar con un niño, más aún cuando se trataba de su "relación" y este no era el mejor momento para discutir.

- Es verdad, pero siempre te vas antes de terminar. Me gustaría que al menos acabáramos una discusión por una vez en la vida. Y no me llames así- Sus brazos ahora descansaban en su cadera.

- Esto no es ninguna discusión, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir……..solo- Aclaró cuando vio que ella sujetaba el pomo de la puerta para salir.

La metamorfomaga se detuvo y bajó la cabeza. El silencio reinó entre los dos. Remus ya estaba sintiendo los estados previos a la transformación y se estaba poniendo nervioso; se acercó a ella lentamente y la giró para que lo encarara, pero ella fue más rápida y se abrazó a él, ocultando el rostro contra su pecho.

- ¿Por qué no podés entenderlo? No va a pasarme nada. Quiero estar con vos, solamente estar con vos. Compartir ese momento…….No quiero que estés solo- su voz le llegaba apagada y un pequeño temblor le hizo saber que estaba a punto de llorar.

Como un padre consolando a su hija, levantó una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello con ternura. Pero el calor que sentía en su interior y que le recorría todo el cuerpo en ese momento dejaba bien en claro que no sentía por ella un cariño fraternal.

- Entendeme vos a mí, Tonks. No hay nada que puedas hacer mientras estoy transformado; tu presencia sería más un inconveniente que otra cosa y no quiero……..no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo por mi culpa. No valgo la pena.

Ella apenas se separó de él para observarlo fijamente a lo ojos. Los de ella estaban grises y empañados por las lágrimas, pero aún así su mirada era decidida cuando lo tomó del rostro con sus manos y le dijo:

- Si lo valés Remus. Valés mucho para mí pero no querés entenderlo.

- Lo entiendo muy bien, ya que es la misma razón por la que no quiero que vengas.

- Pero nada va a pasar- insistió ella- La poción Matalobos hace que tu agresividad desaparezca y puedas ser conciente de lo que hacés.

- Pero la poción no es infalible y no es que yo sea completamente conciente de lo que me rodea. Mis instintos van a predominar y no soy capaz de controlarlos si la poción llega a fallar. Siguen existiendo riesgos.

- Pero a mi no…..- Su protesta fue callada por el dedo índice de él, apoyado en sus labios. Con su otra mano acarició la mejilla de ella. La piel era tan suave y tibia al tacto. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le besó la frente. Continuó el recorrido hacia su mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la caricia que le proporcionaba el hombre, mientras sentía que las manos de él descendían hasta sus hombros. Con un último beso en la punta de su nariz, se separó de ella lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído.

- Ya me tengo que ir. Por favor, decile a los demás que me disculpen por irme sin avisar- Y con una agilidad digna de un gato, se encaminó hasta la puerta y dejó la casa.

Tonks reaccionó al escuchar el "crack" que hizo el hombre lobo cuando desapareció en el jardín de entrada. Aunque sabía que era en vano, fue hasta la puerta y salió. Un repentina brisa la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola estremecer (Si bien era verano, las tardes eran frescas debido al clima húmedo, típico de Londres), pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el notar que ya no tenía su chaqueta puesta. Remus se la había sacado sin que se hubiese dado por aludida y la había vuelto a colgar en el perchero.

Ahora, parado en medio de esa solitaria cabaña, observaba fijamente el chocolate sin dejar de pensar que, de alguna manera, ella siempre salía ganando. Al menos en parte. Lo sacó de su envoltura y lo degustó poco a poco, mientras se desvestía y dejaba la ropa en la cama.

Ya se encontraba completamente desnudo cuando la transformación dio inicio. Con la mayor torpeza del mundo, igual que un niño que recién aprende a caminar, se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña y se adentró en la noche. Lo primero que sintió fue su piel reaccionar contra el frío ambiente.

Solo duró unos segundos, otro dolor aún más intenso lo cubrió por completo. Sus extremidades delanteras se estiraron aún más, mientras que las traseras se encogían y cambiaban de proporción: estirando sus plantas, tonificando sus muslos. No pudo evitar largar un grito de agonía, esta era la peor parte de la transformación. Dolía terriblemente, punzaba, estiraba, agarrotaba, encogía, a veces desgarraba. Era una sensación constante de estar a punto de explotar, de partirse en dos. Si tuviera que compararlo con algo, estaba seguro de que era lo más próximo al maleficio Cruciatus. Pero él ya no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer evaluación o comparación alguna.

Hacia tiempo que su lado lúcido había caído en la penumbra para abrir paso a otras formas de percepción. Para el hombre que desaparecía y el licántropo que surgía era como una muerte y nacimiento combinados. La sensación de que algo en su interior moría a la vez que otros nacían de la nada y ocupaban su lugar para sentir, oler, tocar. Aún así, un hombre lobo nunca se podía sentir completo de una forma o de otra. Siendo humano, existía esa percepción aguda que los sentidos le proporcionaban y que le permitían, hasta cierto punto, sentir el peligro, oler el miedo…….saber si _ella_ estaba cerca. Incluso existían ocasiones en que ese lado salvaje podía desbocarse y hacerlo actuar por impulso, aunque eso era poco frecuente. Él se había esforzado durante años para lograr un estado de autocontrol completo; claro que se había visto gravemente afectado por la presencia de cierta persona en los últimos meses, pero ya estaba trabajando en ello.

Siendo lobo durante la luna llena, y gracias a la poción matalobos, podía mantener cierta conciencia de lo que lo rodeaba, reconocer lugares y saber dónde debía estar al amanecer, así como recordar ciertas cosas vividas en sus cortos estadios en el bosque.

La transformación había concluido. Se mantuvo unos segundos más en pie, hasta que sintió que su cadera se quejaba por la incómoda posición vertical, y lo que en otro momento fueron sus manos, hicieron contacto con las tablas de madera bajo sus pies. Instantáneamente estas rechinaron bajo su peso, ahora duplicado. El ruido lo alarmó sobremanera y con un gran salto se separó de la estructura y la enfrentó con los pelos erizados y los dientes a la vista. Miró a la casa con inseguridad y recelo, ya que era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender ni identificar con cualquier otra cosa que hubiera en el bosque. Más su alerta no duró mucho, la figura no presentaba olores típicos de un ser vivo y algo en lo más oscuro de su mente le incitaba a ver esa extraña cosa como una especie de refugio. SU refugio. Y que debía volver junto a él cuando la noche menguara.

Ya más tranquilo, recorrió el paisaje con sus ojos, oídos y hocico. Todo parecía en orden en un radio de 3 Km. que el consideraba como sus dominios; aunque ningún otro animal, sea de su especie o no, intentó alguna vez disputárselo. Elevó su delicada y fina trompa al cielo y olfateó el ambiente: humedad, tierra y niebla era lo único que lo rodeaba……no……olfateó un poco más…….. podía percibir la existencia de una criatura a 1Km de distancia, cerca del lago, y……..algo más. Un ser……parecido, no igual, pero muy similar a él. En su primitivo cerebro canino algo le indicó que ya conocía a esa criatura y que no representaba una amenaza.

La curiosidad lo embargo, y sin dudarlo sus pies lo guiaron hacia el agua. A medida que se acercaba a su objetivo todo se sentía con más claridad. Ahora la ansiedad ocupaba el lugar de prioridad y su excitación era tanta que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un aullido de júbilo. No tardó en ser respondido, en algún lugar al frente. Aceleró aún más.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando el frondoso bosque dio paso a un pequeño claro. En él se veía un gran lago de aguas mansas, oscuras como la noche que reflejaban. En su centro una enorme esfera plateada y blanca iluminaba como un foco hacia el cielo: la luna. Sus hermosos ojos canela (casi ámbar) recorrieron la superficie cristalina y los alrededores, en busca de la presencia. Sus largas orejas se movían en distintas direcciones y sus fosas nasales se dilataban y contraían con gran rapidez.

Repentinamente, una figura hizo su aparición al otro lado del claro. De entre unos arbustos se perfiló la figura de un lobo, que lentamente se acerco a la orilla para beber. Su pelaje era espeso y sedoso a la vista, de un color gris oscuro, ese al que los muggles por alguna razón llaman "azul". Era un poco más grande de lo normal, aunque su figura era delgada y estilizada.

Sabía que no estaba sola en el claro (su olfato ya le había confirmado que se trataba de una hembra) pero aún así no se había preocupado por tomar ningún tipo de precaución al detenerse a beber.

No había razón para hacerlo, ellos ya se conocían.

Hacía más o menos 3 lunas que ella había aparecido por primera vez, cerca de la cabaña. Resultó toda una sorpresa para él que se acercara tanto a su territorio. No parecía peligrosa, no, pero era extraño que una criatura se detuviera por mucho tiempo en lo lugares que él frecuentaba. Sin mostrar miedo alguno, se había acercado al licántropo para olfatearlo. Él se había dejado hacer mientras la observaba rodearlo, tocarlo, lamerlo. Ella se mostraba alegre y sumisa ante su presencia pero aún así sabía imponerse cuando, llevado por su desenfreno, él se violentaba o actuaba con agresividad.

Remus tenía muy pocos recuerdos de su estado de licantropía, pero desde su llegada, esos recuerdos eran más nítidos y coherentes para él. Las fugaces imágenes donde la oscuridad, el dolor y el fuerte olor a hierro de la sangre eran los protagonistas, se esfumaban para dar paso a la noche, un claro, la luna……. y ella. Lo que más recordaba de esa bella criatura eran sus ojos. Tan penetrantes, tan cálidos; un día podían parecer de un pardo tostado y al otro ser de un verde oscuro, ribeteado con destellos dorados. Claro que esto podía ser producto de su imaginación, la conexión incompleta de su yo racional y el ser sensorial que era en esos momentos. Pero le gustaba creer que era real.

Sus transformaciones ya no eran por completo una condena. Ya no se encerraba a sufrir sus cambios en silencio o se automutilaba por la agonía. Junto a ella, había recorrido el bosque en toda su extensión: corrían, jugaban, retozaban, dormían uno contra el otro e incluso cazaban juntos. Ya no se sentía solo.

La loba había dejado de beber y hora orientaba sus orejas hacia donde él estaba. Dio un salto hacia atrás y moviendo la cola con fenecí corrió a su encuentro. Él igualmente corrió hacia ella y cuando la tuvo cerca comenzaron un juego de persecución y ataque donde se unían y separaba, se mordían las patas entre sí y se tiraban uno encima del otro. El ritual se prolongó durante media hora hasta que el cansancio les ganó y se dejaron caer en la hierba.

El licántropo dormitaba mientras ella le lamía el hocico, mordisqueaba con cariño sus orejas o acicalaba el pelaje de su cuello y lomo. En realidad era muy inquieta, como un pequeño cachorro que se divertía molestando a sus mayores, pero a él poco le importaba. Era su compañera y tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

Durante el resto de la noche, se quedaron cerca del lago. Jugaron, durmieron, aullaron, pelearon y cazaron una pequeña liebre para no perder la costumbre. Fue como cualquier otra noche; pero como cualquiera de ellas, tiene un principio y un final.

Los pájaros ya empezaban a hacerse oír entre los árboles, anunciando que en una hora la luz del sol irrumpiría. Él estaba tendido con la loba recostada a su lado; la observaba dormitar tranquila, completamente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era en esas horas que esa parte tan lejana en su mente insistía en regresar. Pero su ser sensorial se negaba por momentos. La observaba tan tranquila que no quería despertarla, ella sabría que tenía que irse para entonces y sólo se limitaría a mover la cola y tocarlo con su hocico, como diciéndole que estaba bien, que ella lo esperaría hasta la próxima luna llena.

Esa parte de su mente volvió a insistir que tenía que volver, así que con todo el cuidado del mundo se enderezó y enfiló rumbo a la estructura extraña que era su refugio. Al llegar al borde del claro, justo al otro lado de donde había estado recostado, escuchó un suave aullido. Volteó la cabeza para verla a ella, despierta y agitando su tupida cola gris. Ladró un par de veces y aulló nuevamente mientras daba saltitos y tan ágil como una gacela, se internó en la espesura del bosque en sentido contrario. Él aulló en respuesta y siguió su camino.

Ya casi no se podía distinguir la luna cuando llegó hasta la cabaña, las luces del amanecer la iban opacando lentamente, ya casi era de día. Sin mucha prisa y con algo de pesar, entró en la choza. Estaba oscura y silenciosa, nadie la había ocupado en toda la noche. Al pasar junto a la silla percibió cierto olor familiar, se acercó con cautela al saco colgado en el respaldo y lo olfateó. Era una mezcla de muchas fragancias, atenuadas por estar expuesto al aire de la noche y la humedad. Sin darle mayor importancia, se tumbó junto al camastro y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Sabía que lo mejor era pasar el momento dormido, si bien no resultaba tan doloroso como al principio, era mucho más agotador. Lo último que sus ojos lobunos alcanzaron a ver antes de caer dormido fue un pequeño trozo de papel, junto a la silla.

Sin duda, el despertar de la mañana siguiente era lo más difícil que Remus Lupin, en su estado coherente, tenía que soportar. Los despertares después de las transformaciones nunca dejaban de ser agotadores y, en muchos casos, dolorosos. Incluso la poción matalobos no resultaba de ayuda porque, si bien impedía que llegara a situaciones de desenfreno y auto violencia que dejaban huellas en su piel, tampoco permitía que toda la energía contenida llegara a liberarse, lo que dejaba al cuerpo aún más débil después de pasada la luna llena.

Desde hacía una par de lunas que no le sucedía lo mismo. El cansancio seguía, pero era mucho menor y ya no sufría la energía contenida o los daños hechos por sus propios rasguños y mordidas. Sospechaba que su pequeña compañera tenía algo que ver con todo eso. Quizás había encontrado una manera de canalizar esa potencia de forma sana y no con violencia o retención. No tenía forma de saberlo, pero el cambio favorable le agradaba.

Sin embargo, al despertar esa mañana, muchos antes de abrir sus ojos supo que esa no sería como otras de sus mañanas post-transformación. Para empezar, no sentía que su cuerpo estuviese frío y contracturado por dormir en el suelo. En realidad, se encontraba cubierto por un grueso acolchado y su cabeza descansaba sobre una mullida almohada. La habitación iluminada por los rayos del sol matinal, tenía un clima tibio, confortable y el aroma a tostadas y café inundaba el ambiente. Esto altero notablemente a Remus, quien se puso rápidamente de pie, haciendo que el acolchado cayera al piso. Sentada a la mesa, una figura ojeaba la sección del Profeta referente a moda y actualidad. Del borde superior del periódico sobresalían uno mechones de color rosa chicle.

Esta bajó el diario al escuchar el movimiento y la cara alegre de Nymphadora Tonks lo saludó.

- Buenos días. Ya era hora de que te levantaras dormilón- dijo mientras lo recorría descaradamente con la mirada.

El confundido hombre, con las mejillas encendidas, apenas atinó a taparse con la frazada. Su vergüenza no duró mucho más al tomar conciencia de la situación, pero la joven se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

- Antes de que estalles, por favor, sentate y comé algo- dijo y volvió su atención al periódico.

Remus estuvo tentado de contestarle, pero un sonido proveniente de su estómago lo hizo reconsiderar la propuesta que le hacía. Sin decir nada, pero manteniendo su gesto de disgusto, se vistió y se sentó frente a ella.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y en completo silencio. La joven auror se negaba a mirarlo siquiera y él no dejaba de observarla intermitentemente entre bocado y bocado. Cuando la última tostada con mermelada desapareció del plato y el último sorbo de café fue dado, ella dejó a un lado su lectura y apoyando los codos en la mesa esperó el inevitable cuestionario.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás acá?

- Cuando llegué ya no eras un lobo, si eso es lo que querés saber.

- ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

- No por nada soy una de las principales aurors del Ministerio y miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix- fue su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué me seguiste?

Ella suspiró cansada- Sabés perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta así que si no tenés nada verdaderamente importante que decir, me gustaría que terminaras con este interrogatorio, que no tiene sentido- Lo cortó ella.

- ¿Qué no tiene sentido? Tonks, ¿acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte acá? Te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa, te podría haber lastimado, mordido…….o peor.

- ¡¡¡Es evidente que no estoy herida, mis tobillos están intactos y aún tengo pulso en las muñecas!- replicó con disgusto- ¿Ves? No me pasó nada.

- Pero podría haber pasado.

- PERO NO PASÓ! Dejá de suponer y mirá los hechos- Dijo mientras se paraba abruptamente y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación- No pasó nada, nunca me pasó nada. No me hiciste nada ni hoy ni ayer, ni tampoco las ot……….- Paró en seco repentinamente y lo miró con ojos temerosos. El licántropo permaneció callado por unos segundos. De forma casi inconsciente se levantó de su asiento, examinándola minuciosamente.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Ayer? ¿Las otras veces? No entiendo de qué estás hablando; si nunca antes dejé que me siguieras.

Tonks solo atinó a darle la espalda y acercarse al ventanal para observar el paisaje silvestre que los rodeaba – No, claro. Tenés razón, nunca pasó eso…. me malinterpretaste- dijo con tono dubitativo.

Lupin se aproximó hasta la metamorfomaga y se detuvo tras ella, a escasos centímetros.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- insistió él

- Nada. Fue un desvarío mío. Cuando me altero no se lo que digo- Explicó desde su posición, sin desprender la vista de la ventana.

- No mientas Nymphadora.

Ella se volteó y lo miró con disgusto.

- Sabés que no me gusta que me llamen a…..- Él no la dejó terminar. La tomó por los hombros y la empujo con brusquedad contra la ventana.

- No evadas mi pregunta Tonks! – le dijo con tono agresivo, casi amenazador.

Ella se limitó a mirar el piso, haciendo que la ansiedad que él ya sentía si intensificara de a ratos; el silencio en la cabaña era eterno.

Casi imperceptiblemente para Remus, ella acercó su rostro al suyo y lamió delicadamente sus labios. La acción tan repentina e inesperada hizo que sus reflejos reaccionaran automáticamente elevando la cabeza para establecer una distancia.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y entonces lo vio: eran de un pardo, casi caramelo, que rápidamente cambiaron a un verde oscuro con destellos de oro. El efecto duró sólo unos segundos y sus irises volvieron al gris opaco que había visto la tarde anterior.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Tonks cortó el contacto visual, notándose la angustia que había provocado la reacción del hombre ante lo que había hecho. Quiso separarse de él pero sus manos seguían sujetándola con firmeza.

- Vos…entonces, no….pero ¿cómo?- Las dudas se agolpaban en su mente y no lograba articular una sola idea.

- Tus amigos no eran los único que podían convertirse en animagos ilegales- dijo aún sin animarse a verlo a la cara.

- Pero ¿por qué?

- ¡¿Por qué! Porque quería demostrarte que podía ser parte de todo lo que representás Remus- dijo roncamente, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Dijiste que no era posible estar con vos y sentir lo que sentías durante tus transformaciones. Pero ahora ves, puedo acompañarte sin que sea un peligro, puedo entender y sentir lo mismo y hacer que esta maldición sea algo tan hermoso y único como cualquier otro momento que pasemos juntos.

Esperó a que dijera algo, pero simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Decidió continuar.

- Ya no existe nada, ninguna excusa que impida que pueda quererte Remus. Ni el dinero, ni la edad, ni el peligro….sólo tu bendita necedad- Finalizó con un gesto pícaro y él no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sonrisa torcida. Tonks tomó cuidadosamente su rostro y lo alzó para que la viera. Ya no lloraba, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rosado y sus ojos brillaban por las recientes lágrimas- Sólo, dejame quererte. Quiero ser la persona que te haga feliz. Se que puedo hacerlo – le sonrió con ternura.

Sintió que temblaba ante sus palabras. Ella tenía razón. Le había demostrado, de la forma más testaruda que pudiese existir, que ella lo quería a su lado. A él, con sus defectos y problemas. Pero aún así seguía sintiendo ese miedo en su interior. Ella lo era todo: si aceptaba sus sentimientos, ella se convertiría en su mundo y por ende, no sabría que hacer si se iba de su vida. Hizo un último intento por permanecer firme en su posición.

- ¿Y si no…. resulto ser "yo" la persona que pueda hacerte completamente feliz?- dijo en tono angustiado.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente - Eso es imposible. ¿No te das cuenta? Yo te elegí; soy tu compañera- contestó para después lamerlo de forma juguetona una vez más y fundirse en un profundo beso

La abrazó fuertemente, estrechándola en sus brazos, temiendo que se le fuera a escapar. Estaba flaqueando y lo sabía, pero ya nada podía hacer al respecto. Ella había ganado una vez más.

**Fin  nn**


End file.
